


Don't be late, I can wait

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [32]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, after the prospect tour, what they did the night before is none of your business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex rolled over (well, as far over as he could with one arm trapped under another person) and looked at the clock on the table by the bed. His eyes snapped open and he pulled himself free.“You have to leave right now.”The sheets wrapped around his feet and legs and he nearly fell trying to get out of the bed, but he managed to save it at the last second and then hopped in place a couple of times while freeing his other foot. Once he was free, he started moving methodically around the room, picking up socks and pants and shirts and so many pairs of underwear.“Uh, chill. Pretty sure I don’t. It’s my room, remember?”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Don't be late, I can wait

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Nurseydex 6 for the dialogue prompts? :0 :D
> 
> 6 - “You have to leave right now.”
> 
> [From this list](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/622120587921408000/50-dialogue-prompts)

Dex rolled over (well, as far over as he could with one arm trapped under another person) and looked at the clock on the table by the bed. His eyes snapped open and he pulled himself free. 

“You have to leave right now.”

The sheets wrapped around his feet and legs and he nearly fell trying to get out of the bed, but he managed to save it at the last second and then hopped in place a couple of times while freeing his other foot. Once he was free, he started moving methodically around the room, picking up socks and pants and shirts and so many pairs of underwear.

“Uh, chill. Pretty sure I don’t. It’s my room, remember?”

Dex paused to turn and look back at the bed. The figure there was unfairly good looking while sleep rumpled and with disheveled hair. He was pretty sure his own hair was sticking up in at least three different directions, but his hands were too full to check or fix it.

“Of course I remember. Hard to forget that I don’t have a suite.”

He turned back and started picking up clothes again. Seriously, how did one person have that many pairs of underwear for a weekend trip?

“Then I don’t have to leave. If you have someone else you need to meet or you just want to jet and act like this never happened then, whatever. That’s on you.” 

Dex turned once again and then walked slowly over. He was pretty sure he hadn’t given any reason for someone to assume that he would want to pretend this hadn’t happened. Whatever “this” was. 

He dropped the clothes onto the bed and leaned down to look eye to eye. “Nurse, if you don’t leave right now, you’re going to miss your train.” 

Nursey blinked back at him. “My train?”

“Ayuh. You said you were on the nine am train and it’s already eight thirty.” He straightened up and turned to look around for more stuff to help Nursey pack, but Nursey grabbed his hand before he could.

“So, if I got a later train, would you be chill hanging out with me some more?”

Dex looked back at him in confusion. “Ayuh. Of course.” 

“Then I’ll get a later train. I’m just going back to school. Could even try to share the same train as you part of the way. If that’s chill.”

Dex dropped onto the bed, turning his hand so that he could hold Nursey’s. It was his turn to be surprised, apparently. He’d considered that the train time might have been a lie. An excuse to have a reason to kick Dex out in the morning. It wouldn’t have been the first time. 

“You’d want to do that?”

“I mean? Ch’yeah? Like, I was thinking that I could probably just ride all the way up with you and back down, but that’s probably not chill, so-”

“You could. If you wouldn’t get back too late. And you want to.”

“Yeah, Poindexter. I want to get to know you. Like, this wasn’t just _this_ for me. I mean. I know you said you’re going to a state school, but like, we could skype? Or text. Whatever. It’s chill.” 

Dex licked his lips and reached up to touch the rough stubble on Nursey’s cheek. “This wasn’t just _this_ for me, either. And, I mean, a state school isn’t for sure. Samwell has a lot of things going for it.”

“Ch’yeah? Like what?” 

Nursey was smiling, so Dex leaned over to cover the smile in a kiss.

“Well, I’d get to play hockey with Jack Zimmermann.”

“That your top reason?”

“No. Not even close. But my ma would kill me if I made a decision like this because of one guy.” 

“I’m sure she’d understand if she met me.”

Dex smiled. “Ayuh. Probably.” 

He pressed another kiss to Nursey’s lips, and then another. They didn’t have to leave right then. There was time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumbls at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
